


Exo University Round Two - Guess Who

by exouniversity



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exouniversity/pseuds/exouniversity





	Exo University Round Two - Guess Who

_Our Second Semester has finally come to an end! There have been so many lovely things about this second round that I (Mod A) am thankful for, and I hope that all of our students had an amazing time putting together their final projects as well!_

_Both mods will leave some last notes when we post our Reveals post, but for now, we both hope you will leave your guesses on who wrote which of your favorite fics! And even if you don't have guesses, you can leave some positive comments below to cheer on the writers that worked very hard on all of their fics!_

 

Here are all of the students that finished their final projects for Second Semester:

 

  * adwox
  * ariesspicy
  * babychocosoo
  * Bellaoao
  * exoccult
  * fuckyestaehyung
  * kepeng
  * kireisoo
  * kumo_is_kumo
  * lunibean
  * mochiiks
  * nightescapade
  * pricklyteeth
  * rsera
  * schmetterlinq
  * SnowSummer
  * vexedstars
  * wistfullywishing
  * yeolakkuma
  * Yumi_Cake




End file.
